


Don't Marry Him

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk!Clarke, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, POV Bellamy, Pining!Bellamy, Roommates, bellamy is already in love with clarke, but shes dating finn so awk, clarke is a runaway bride kinda, drunk!bellamy, minor Flarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: Bellamy tried to be as supportive of a friend as he could be, reserving his own frustrations toward Finn for when he, Murphy, and Miller went out for drinks. Usually, those evenings divulged into Murphy pointing out that Finn probably isn’t as bad as Bellamy makes him out to be. Then, Bellamy would break down item by item every terrible thing he has said or done to hurt Clarke. To which, Miller would always tease him… saying that it was strange that Bellamy could list all that off so readily when Clarke was just his best friend.Bellamy knew what they were implying, of course. And it was to the point that Bellamy stopped trying to deny it. It wouldn’t do him any good to deny it, anyway. Everyone knew how Bellamy felt. Well, everyone except Clarke, apparently.Modern AU where Clarke was hoping that Bellamy would be excited about her engagement, and instead, he begs her not to marry Finn.





	Don't Marry Him

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I don't really know where this came from. I've been playing around with this one for a while, so here you go. I hope you like it! Clarke is dating Finn, Bellamy is in love with Clarke and hates Finn, and Bellamy kind of loses it when Finn proposes to Clarke.

Of course, Clarke left her shoes right in the middle of the floor, despite Bellamy asking her repeatedly to put her damn shoes up. He only realized that she forgot again after he already tripped over them.

“Damnit, Clarke,” he grumbled, looking over to her door. Her light wasn’t on, which probably meant she wasn’t back home yet. So, he moved her shoes directly in front of the door so that she would trip over them when she walked in. That would teach her.

He settled down onto the couch, grabbing the stack of papers from his bag. Food Network was playing in the background as he worked through the first of his student’s essays.

Then, he heard the door swing open and tried not to smirk as he heard Clarke stumble over her shoes.

“What the hell,” Clarke snapped, and Bellamy burst out laughing. She should have seen this coming, after all. They had been roommates for over a year now and she _knew_ how much it drove him insane when she left her shoes where he could trip over them.

“Something wrong, Princess?” he teased, not even looking up from the essay that he clearly wasn’t even reading at this point. Then, he felt something smack him on the arm. He glanced up, seeing that Clarke had literally thrown her shoe at him. “Hey, don’t get pissed at me. You’re the one who never puts anything up,” he said, raising his eyebrows at her. Clarke’s jaw clenched, and Bellamy gave her a once over. Something was up, he realized.

It was taking too long for her to go back at him with a witty come back. Her hair was more out of place than usual, which meant she had been running her fingers through her hair a lot… which she only did when she was nervous or frustrated.

“God, everyone is such an ass today,” she grumbled, throwing her bag onto the chair before walking into a kitchen.

“What happened?” Bellamy asked, tossing his papers to the side before standing up to follow after her. “Clarke,” he sighed, watching her practically tugging at her ends in frustration. Bellamy swallowed, remembering that Clarke usually stopped by Finn’s on her way home from the studio. “What did Finn do?” Bellamy asked, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible… despite the fact that he _loathed_ Finn Collins and will never understand why Clarke got back together with him.

“He didn’t _do_ anything,” Clarke snapped, and Bellamy leaned against the doorframe, bracing himself for the rant that was sure to follow. Bellamy had done this song and dance too many times before. “I had a shitty day at the studio today and wanted to let off some steam. I’m only halfway through explaining what happened this morning before I realized that he wasn’t even listening. I called him out on it, and he acted like the biggest asshole,” she groaned, and Bellamy bit his lip. He knew this was his cue to agree with her, but only a little bit… because anything more would be Bellamy telling Clarke he hated her boyfriend… and he learned exactly why that was a bad idea after the Lexa incident.

“What a jerk,” Bellamy replied, and Clarke threw her hands up in frustration.

“I know,” she huffed, grabbing a box of cereal out of the cabinet. Then, she grabbed a handful before shoving the cereal into her mouth… in the least graceful way possible. God, she was a mess. It was one of his favorite things about her. “He tells me that it’s not his fault because all my work stories sound the same to him. And I pointed out that I’ve listen to him describe entire football games in detail even though I don’t even know how that game works,” she mumbled, and Bellamy bit his bottom lip. “Like all I wanted to do was vent about our new client for a few minutes to my boyfriend, and it turns into this huge fight,” she whined, resting her head against the cabinet with a slight pout on her lips.

“I’m sorry,” Bellamy offered, and she let out a sigh.

“I just don’t know what to do about Finn,” she groaned.

_Break up with him_ , he wanted to scream. Finn Collins had been a horrible boyfriend to Clarke since day one, and Bellamy was just waiting impatiently for Clarke to realize that for herself. He thought after the Raven fiasco Clarke would be done with him. And she was… for a while.

But there was something about him that kept sucking Clarke back in… and Bellamy couldn’t figure out for the life of him what that something was. Their friends had tried to talk to Clarke about him, pointing out that she deserved someone who treated her better… but she would just get angry at them for it. It was all of them who provoked the drama with Lexa, after all. And it took her a while to realize that they were right. Bellamy didn’t want to repeat history with Finn. Enough people had tried to talk Clarke out of it, and she seemed determined to stay with a narcissistic asshole who literally forgot her birthday.

So, Bellamy tried to be as supportive of a friend as he could be, reserving his own frustrations toward Finn for when he, Murphy, and Miller went out for drinks. Usually, those evenings divulged into Murphy pointing out that Finn probably isn’t as bad as Bellamy makes him out to be. Then, Bellamy would break down item by item every terrible thing he has said or done to hurt Clarke. To which, Miller would always tease him… saying that it was strange that Bellamy could list all that off so readily when Clarke was _just_ his best friend.

Bellamy knew what they were implying, of course. And it was to the point that Bellamy stopped trying to deny it. It wouldn’t do him any good to deny it, anyway. Everyone knew how Bellamy felt. Well, everyone except Clarke, apparently.

“What happened at the studio?” he asked, and Clarke let out a long sigh before launching herself into a rant about a client who moved up their deadline with no warning whatsoever.

Yeah, he had fallen for Clarke. He wasn’t sure when it happened. A year ago, she was just his best friend and he was terrified to move in with her because he was certain that their friendship wouldn’t survive living together. Now, his heart nearly gives out every time Clarke stumbled out of her room sleepily in the mornings. He savored the moments where she would rest her head on his shoulder while they watched movies late at night. And when she spent the night over at Finn’s apartment, he really missed all the noise that came with living with Clarke… which was something he never thought he’d miss.

“Anyway, I hate people and never want to see another person again,” she huffed, and Bellamy chuckled.

“Want me to leave?” he teased, and Clarke cocked her head to the side, shooting him an annoyed look.

“You’re not people. You’re Bellamy,” she said with a soft smile, and he knew he was probably grinning like an idiot. She leaned forward to rest her head on his chest, and Bellamy wrapped his arms tightly around her. “How was class?” she sighed, and Bellamy rested his head on top of hers.

“Uneventful and now I have papers to grade,” he huffed, and Clarke broke away from the hug to look up at him… and he immediately missed the contact.

“Ooh, is this the class where you have that obnoxious kid we hate who thinks he’s smarter than you?” she asked, and Bellamy chuckled.

“Yeah,” he groaned.

“Can I read his paper? Please, tell me it’s bad,” she begged, and he burst out laughing.

 

“I’m just saying, we all like hanging out with him. We could just start inviting him every week,” Murphy huffed as they stepped off the elevator.

“Bellamy doesn’t want Lincoln here, and none of us want him to be in a bad mood or else no one is going to have any fun,” Miller retorted, and Bellamy shot him a glare, before unlocking his apartment. Clarke was supposed to be out with Finn tonight, so Bellamy invited them both up to the apartment to hang out since none of them had work tomorrow.

“You make it sound like I dislike Lincoln,” Bellamy groaned, opening the door. “I like him. But he is dating my little sister. I just don’t want him mentioning some of the shit we talk about to her. She’s already involved enough in my personal life.”

Then, he saw Clarke stretching out on the couch with her sketchbook in her lap.

“Hey, guys!” Clarke said with a huge smile on her face, and Bellamy cocked his head to the side. Usually when Clarke came home early from her dates with Finn, it meant that it didn’t go well… but she looked so _happy_.

“Hey, Clarke. I thought you had a date tonight,” Miller said, and Clarke’s smile only grew.

“Okay, well… I did. And now I have really great news and couldn’t wait to tell Bellamy, so I rushed home,” she explained, putting her sketchpad to the side. “Finn proposed.”

Bellamy’s eyes widened, and his lips parted… but no words came out. Because what the hell was he supposed to say to that? He could see Clarke studying him carefully, clearly waiting for his congratulations or some kind of enthusiasm… but he wouldn’t say anything to her when his thoughts were all screaming at him.

Clarke couldn’t marry Finn. She just couldn’t. He was wrong for her in every definition of the word. And this wasn’t Bellamy’s jealousy speaking. He wasn’t sure he was right for Clarke either, after all. To be honest, Bellamy was fairly certain that no one would ever be good enough for Clarke.

But Finn didn’t even try to be good enough for Clarke. He cheated on her and Raven. He treated Clarke like shit one day, and showered her with some flowers or a nice date or a love poem the very next day. And maybe that’s what his proposal really was… a grand gesture to make up for all the shitty ones he had been offering her lately.

“Well, that’s great, Clarke,” Miller said tactfully, and Bellamy could feel both Murphy and Miller looking at him with concern… but his eyes didn’t leave Clarke’s. She was still waiting on him to say something, anything. “Hey, Murphy and I have to take off, but congrats,” Miller said quickly, and Bellamy barely made out the sound of the door shutting behind them.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Clarke asked.

“Don’t marry him,” Bellamy blurted out, and her brows immediately furrowed in confusion. “No, Clarke. He’s so wrong for you. He cheated on you. He is constantly blowing off the events that are important to you.”

“He does not,” Clarke huffed, crossing her arms… and he could see the anger start to form on her face. But he didn’t care. This needed to be said.

“Your first solo gallery opening, that dinner with your mom and her new boyfriend that you were nervous about,” he listed off, leaving out that these were all things Bellamy was actually there for, “Lexa’s engagement party, your second solo gallery opening…”

“Stop,” Clarke snapped, and Bellamy clenched his jaw. “Look, he’s not perfect. But I love him, and he’s done his best to be a good boyfriend—”

“Are you kidding me?” Bellamy groaned, throwing his head back. “You can’t honestly think he’s been a good boyfriend to you,” he huffed, and Clarke’s lips parted, and she looked down at the ground. “You’re so smart and kind and funny, and he doesn’t come close to deserving you. You deserve someone who actually wants to be there for those important moments, who would go out of their way to be there for you. Someone who actually wants to hear about your day and isn’t just waiting for you to stop talking so he can start talking about his. Someone who would never cheat on you.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke sighed, and he clenched his fist. He knew he should calm down, that Clarke was a grown adult who could make her own decisions… but this one would be such a _mistake_.

“You can’t marry him. It would be the biggest mistake of your life, Clarke. Every single one of your friends has tried to talk you out of being with him. Don’t be stupid,” he muttered, shaking his head as he spoke.

Clarke stood there in silence, her expression unreadable. Bellamy let out a breath. He wasn’t going to lie, it felt good to finally say all of that to Clarke after holding it all in for so damn long.

Then, Clarke grabbed her bag off the floor and pulled out her keys. “I’m staying at Finn’s tonight,” she muttered, walking past him on the way to the front door. He grabbed her wrist, stopping her.

“Hey, Clarke. I’m sorry if—”

“You’re my best friend, Bellamy,” Clarke snapped, furrowing her brows at him. “I expected this kind of reaction from other people, but not from you. You were literally the first person I wanted to tell because I thought at least _you_ would be happy for me.”

“Clarke, don’t leave. Let’s talk about this,” he pleaded as Clarke yanked her wrist from his clasp. And before he got another word out, the front door slammed shut.

 

He didn’t sleep. In fact, he spent his entire night calling her. He lost count of how many voicemails he left.

He was a mess when he showed up to class in the morning. He dismissed the students early since it was clear he wasn’t on his game today. He ignored the concerned look that Murphy shot him in their shared office, and he certainly did not answer the series of phone calls he was getting from Octavia.

“Did you try telling her the real reason you don’t want her marrying Finn?” Miller asked, and Bellamy narrowed his eyes at him.

“I did tell her the real reason,” he spat, and Miller pressed his lips together as he looked down at the ground. “No, me having feelings for her has nothing to do with why she shouldn’t marry Finn. If Finn were a decent guy who actually made Clarke happy, I would be thrilled for them,” he huffed.

“Thrilled?” Miller asked, raising his eyebrows, and Bellamy let out a huff. Okay, “thrilled” wasn’t the right word. He would ultimately be okay with it. He would have to find a way to be okay with it. “Okay, here is how I see it… Clarke is as stubborn as you are. If she is determined to marry the guy, she’s going to. If you want to stay in her life, you’re probably going to have to apologize.”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?” he groaned, even though he didn’t regret a single word he said. Clarke needed to hear it. She needed to hear that she deserved better, since she was apparently incapable of realizing that herself.

“Sitting in your office all day pouting when you could actually go and apologize to her,” Miller retorted, and Bellamy immediately picked his bag up off the floor. He was right. He could just go over to the studio to talk to Clarke right now. She could ignore a phone call, but she couldn’t just ignore him in person.

But when he got to the studio, Clarke wasn’t there.

“She didn’t come in today,” Luna explained, clearly reading the question on Bellamy’s face. And if it were even possible, he felt like an even bigger asshole. Clarke didn’t just skip work or take days off… not unless she was really sick or really upset… which meant that Bellamy _really_ messed up.

“Did she say where she was today?” he asked.

“She didn’t tell you?” Luna asked with a confused look on her face, and Bellamy shook his head nervously. “She and Finn didn’t want to deal with all the wedding planning nonsense, so they’re at the courthouse today. Keeping it simple was how she described it,” Luna remarked, and Bellamy’s stomach dropped. Clarke was getting married _today_.

“Damnit,” he grumbled, storming out of the studio to rush to his car. He picked up his phone and started dialing Clarke. And like every other time he had called her, she didn’t pick up the damn phone.

He started driving over to the courthouse, trying not to be furious with Clarke. But this was such a _Clarke_ thing to do. She knew that every last one of her friends would have an objection to this incredibly _stupid_ decision, so she was getting it over with as a way to force everyone else into being happy for her… since it was already done. And Bellamy had no idea what the hell he was going to say to her, but he had to at least try to get her to see reason.

Finn wasn’t right for her. She spent more time being miserable with him than happy but only seemed to remember the happy moments. He knew her friends didn’t like him, so he was constantly putting Clarke in positions where she had to choose between him and her friends. And if she didn’t snap out of it, she was going to make the biggest mistake of her life.

He was about to sprint up the courthouse steps when he saw Finn step out with a strange look on his face. Then, Finn’s eyes locked with Bellamy’s… and Bellamy let out a sigh of relief. The annoyed look in Finn’s eyes told Bellamy that Clarke didn’t go through with it.

When he got into the courthouse, he beelined towards the bathrooms. Sure enough, he heard Clarke crying through the door.

“Clarke,” he said, knocking softly.

“What are you doing here?” she groaned.

“I found out you were getting married today. Can you please let me in?” he asked, and heard her unlock the door. He opened the door slowly, seeing Clarke sitting on the floor dressed all in white. She had curled her hair, although he could barely see her hair underneath the veil. “Princess, talk to me,” he pleaded, sitting down on the ground across from her.

He studied her more closely, seeing her eyeliner was starting to smear from all the crying. “I just couldn’t do it,” she huffed, and Bellamy bit his lip.

“What happened?”

“We walked in there. I thought I was happy,” she sighed, looking down at her hands. “And then I thought, ‘I wish Bellamy were here.’” And Bellamy slid closer to her as she broke into another sob. Surprisingly, she let him pull her into his chest, before heaving into his shirt. “And I started thinking about why you weren’t here… all the things you said. And you were right. And I really hate you for always being right.”

“I’m sorry, Clarke. And I’m sorry I went off on you last night,” he sighed, running his hand up and down Clarke’s back. “I’d been holding that in for a long time because…”

“Because of what happened when you tried to talk to me about Lexa. Yeah, I figured that much out,” Clarke sighed, pulling back as she wiped the tears off her face. Bellamy brushed a few of her messy strands behind her ear as Clarke took a deep breath.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked, and Clarke nodded somberly as she bit down on her lip.

 

They settled on a bar not too far from the courthouse. He might have been teasing her about the fact that she couldn’t figure out how to get the damn veil out of her hair, and she might have told the bartender everything was on Bellamy’s tab in response.

“So, what are you going to do about Finn?” Bellamy finally asked, taking a sip of his beer.

“I mean, we’re done. I feel like the whole me not wanting to marry him thing was kind of the end of it,” Clarke said, rolling her eyes, and Bellamy let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank God,” he groaned, and Clarke elbowed his arm. “What? I can admit that I’m happy about that now.”

“Yeah, but you don’t have to be so damn smug about it,” she retorted, raising her eyebrow at him. He was about to open his mouth to argue that he wasn’t being _smug_ but the bartender brought them two shots that they did not ask for.

“They’re from that girl over there,” the bartender explaining, gesturing behind her. Bellamy glanced over at a girl who was excitedly waving at them.

“Congrats!” she shouted, and Bellamy and Clarke exchanged a look. _Oh_. Yeah, it probably looked like the two of them got married today, especially since they didn’t even stop by the apartment so that Clarke could change.

“Thank you,” Clarke lied, handing one of the shots to Bellamy. He raised an eyebrow at her as she took the shot. “What? She seems very happy for us,” she joked, and Bellamy downed his shot. “For a second, I thought she was trying to pick us up for a three-way,” she added in, and Bellamy started choking.

“Jesus, warn a guy,” he finally stuttered out, but Clarke was laughing too hard to even hear him. “Okay, we should probably finish our drinks and take off before anyone else assumes we got married today.”

“No, I was a runaway bride today. We’re staying here until I’m at least a little bit drunk, damnit,” she huffed, and he threw his head back.

“Congratulations,” a man said as he walked past them.

“Thank you,” Clarke grinned, and Bellamy buried his face in his hands. “You know, you are being very rude. That’s two people now who have expressed how happy they are for us crazy kids,” she teased, and he bit his lip.

“I literally can’t take you anywhere,” he murmured, taking another sip of his beer.

“I wanted to go home to change, but you said no. This is on you, mister,” she retorted, and he threw his head back. “Oh, come on. It’s kind of funny.”

“So, how did you two meet?” a man asked, plopping down in the seat next to Bellamy, and he glanced back at Clarke. Alright, two could play at this game.

“Oh, I met Clarke years ago. She and my sister went to school together,” he started.

“He _hated_ me,” Clarke jumped in, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

“Okay, let’s not act like it wasn’t mutual,” he retorted, and the man burst out laughing. “Anyway, Clarke always had a secret crush on me because I’m so damn charming,” he teased, and Clarke hit him in the side. “And one day, she just said, ‘Bellamy, I’m madly in love with you,’ and here we are,” he joked, feeling Clarke pinch his leg under the bar.

And maybe they should have called it a night after a few drinks… but people kept coming up to talk to them. Clarke made up the most ridiculous lie about how Bellamy proposed, and Bellamy struggled to keep a straight face. Then, Bellamy returned the favor by making up a bunch of cheesy things Clarke did for him on Valentine’s Day.

In the few moments where it was just the two of them, he could feel how drunk they were both getting. Everything was so warm, Clarke was leaning on him more than usual… all smiles which was a sharp contrast to how she had been for the past few months. And they were both laughing so much, and it felt so nice to just be happy with Clarke tonight.

“So, Clarke, how did you know that Bellamy was the one?” the girl who bought them their first round of shots asked, and Bellamy raised his eyebrows teasingly at Clarke.

“Yeah, Clarke. How did you know I was the _one_?” he teased, and her cheeks reddened quickly.

“I was in the kitchen trying to find where he put the smaller frying pan,” Clarke set the scene, and Bellamy bit down on his lip so he could hold in his laughter for a few moments longer. “And all the sudden, while he is in the living room doing research, I hear him mutter, ‘Freud, you dumb little bitch.’ And that was when I knew,” she said with a huge grin, Bellamy had to bury in his face into Clarke’s shoulder to conceal his laughter.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday. Clarke literally came running into the living room with the most amused look on her face, and he realized that she had heard him. He then explained the context, but she was laughing too hard to hear him.

“You are killing me,” Bellamy whispered once he calmed down enough.

“You two are so cute. I wish my boyfriend looked at me the way that Bellamy looks at you,” the girl replied, and Bellamy ducked his head quickly. He snuck a glance at Clarke, who was blushing as she took another sip of her drink.

“Oh, he’s only looking at me like that because he didn’t have to trip over my shoes this morning. If I leave them out, that face will go away,” Clarke recovered, poking Bellamy in the side.

After a few more minutes of talking with her, she finally went back to her table. Bellamy ordered water for both of them, remembering the hangover that will most definitely find them both in the morning. “So, of all the fake wives you’ve had, I’m your favorite, right?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy felt like he was just beaming at her. But he couldn’t help it. She looked so happy and at peace tonight, a welcome contrast from how angry she was with him last night.

“Absolute favorite,” he replied, and Clarke ducked her head, hiding the sweetest little grin.

Clarke started leaning on him again as he settled the tab, and he really wasn’t eager to get back to the apartment. He could stay in this moment for a few more minutes, he decided.

“Thanks for taking me out tonight,” Clarke murmured, and he snaked an arm around her.

“Anything for you, Princess,” he replied, loving the way her lips twitched up into a smile at that.

“Are you two taking off?” one of the guys who had talked to them earlier asked, and Bellamy nodded in response. The two of them had more than enough to drink, and it was getting late.

A couple of the guy’s friends came up to say goodbye as Bellamy and Clarke stood up. “Well, cheers to the newlyweds!” the drunkest of his friends shouted, holding up a glass, and Clarke had to bury her face into Bellamy’s shoulder to muffle her laughter. The rest of the people they had been talked to joined in, and Bellamy’s face went red. This was what they get for letting everyone in a bar think they got married just because they thought it was funny.

“I love them,” the girl from earlier squealed, and Bellamy looked down at Clarke who was struggling to keep a straight face. “Aww, kiss the bride,” she teased, and Bellamy’s eyes widened immediately. It was one thing to joke around, but that would be a step too far. After all, this was _Clarke_. They were both a little bit drunk, she just ended things with Finn after almost marrying him, and had literally no idea how Bellamy felt about her. He couldn’t just kiss her, no matter how badly he wanted to.

“Aww, look who is getting shy,” Clarke teased, and he shot her a warning look.

“Please,” the girl requested, and Bellamy glanced back at Clarke who just shrugged in response.

“She did buy us shots,” Clarke pointed out, and Bellamy clenched his eyes shut. She was going to _kill_ him. And hell, he wanted to kiss her.

But Clarke beat him to it, grabbing him by his collar and crashing her lips onto his. And if Bellamy thought hiding his feelings for Clarke was hard before, he was _so wrong_. Because before he didn’t know just how perfect her lips felt against his. He didn’t know they really were as soft as they looked. He didn’t know just how warm she could make him feel.

But now he _knew_.

When Clarke pulled away, there was a strange expression on her face. Her brows were furrowed as she studied him closely, and Bellamy didn’t know what it was supposed to mean.

“Uh, thanks again, everyone. We should be going,” Bellamy stuttered out, tugging Clarke toward the exit.

Clarke just kissed him, and it was so much more than he thought it would be. Of course, it was also just part of whatever it was that they were doing tonight… joking around and pretending to be together just so they could tease each other. _It wasn’t real for her_.

 

He grabbed two glasses from above the sink, before filling them both with water.

“Bell,” he heard Clarke whisper, and he was terrified to turn around. He had no idea what she thought about that kiss… if somehow, she figured out how he felt or if she felt uncomfortable with him now.

“Yeah?” Bellamy huffed.

“Did you not feel anything?” Clarke asked, her voice sounding small, and he whipped his head around to look at her. “Right, of course you didn’t. Sorry,” she mumbled, her eyes looking sad.

“Clarke.” Her eyes met his, widening slightly as he stepped toward her. “Did you feel something?” he had to ask, watching her bite her lip as she looked back up at him.

“Yeah,” she finally whispered, and a smile tugged at his lips. He reached over to her, brushing a few stray hairs out of her face. “I think you should kiss me again, Bell.” And he didn’t hesitate to crash his lips onto hers. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible. His heart was pounding by the time her lips parted… and it was _everything_.

When he pulled back to catch his breath, he rested his forehead against hers. He couldn’t believe that just happened. He kissed Clarke… and Clarke actually _wanted_ him to kiss her.

“We should probably get some sleep. I have to teach class in the morning,” he remembered suddenly, and Clarke’s lips formed a small pout.

“Can I at least come sleep in your bed?” she asked, and Bellamy bit his lip. He should probably tell her to sleep in her own bed, to make sure that when she woke up she felt the same way… but he also knew that he didn’t want to say goodnight to her yet… not when he had been waiting so long to get here.

“Yeah,” he conceded, and she started grinning again. He tugged on her hand, moving toward the hallway. He immediately missed her when she ducked into her room to get changed.

He quickly brushed his teeth and got changed before jumping into bed. Clarke came in a few minutes later with her hair thrown up into a bun, wearing an oversized t-shirt. She sleepily slid in beside him, tucking herself into his side.

He snuck an arm around her, before peppering her forehead with kisses. When he pulled away, she had another pout in her bottom lip.

“Please, don’t stop kissing me,” she whispered, and Bellamy leaned down to press a slow, tender kiss to her soft lips.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the twitter and the tumblr as @asroarke. Hope you guys liked the fic!


End file.
